


The Uninvited

by hugh_dancy_is_fancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, I really don't know what this is, So yeah, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_dancy_is_fancy/pseuds/hugh_dancy_is_fancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a man who finds something odd in his basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uninvited

He went into the basement, a place where he had never really been before. The only reason why he had even gone down there was because he heard someone talking, shouting, and also things being thrown around.

The light was on when he arrived, but only being able to see in the dark, he turned them off. All of a sudden he heard, “Lumos!” and he could see a light behind the tiny door where he kept a room for Jerry to stay.

“Hello? Jerry? Is that you?” He asked opening the tiny door with one finger. What was behind the door was not expected.

“No! I am not, Jerry! I’m Harry Potter, you moron. I am the boy who lived! I am the most famous wizard in the entire wizarding world! Piss off you blood sucker!”

He got scared so he ran back upstairs, but he couldn’t get the image out of his head. The so called Harry Potter and a redheaded girl in the room made for a mouse, but anyway i’m sure we can all guess what those two were doing. Right? Right?

They were baking cookies with Jerry and his nephew.

 


End file.
